Hugs
by Lena Lawlipop
Summary: After rescuing Arkarian from the underworld, Ethan, Isabel and Matt are all grounded by their terrified parents, and justifiably so. But they don't know the whole story, and things are rarely as easy as they seem to be. Or, Ethan sneaks out during the night to make sure the person who is single-handedly responsible for his sanity is still there, alive and breathing.


hi yes I love these bois being bros and if you don't - who hurt you.

As an aside, I've read the books in their Spanish translation so if 'underworld' isn't the word I'm looking for please let me know!

* * *

It's the fifth night in a row, and by the time I wake up covered in sweat, heart threatening to jump off my chest, I come to terms with it — I can't keep postponing it. I tiptoe out of my room, but I immediately realize it won't be that easy. Mom isn't camping outside my room like she did the first day, but dad is still awake, and he raises an eyebrow when we meet in the corridor.

"I, um..."

"You should be in bed," he hints, and I huff out a laugh.

"You know how mom's been. I need to go talk to Arkarian, I won't be long, I promise," I try to be as convincing as I can, but as it turns out, he simply laughs at me.

"I know, I just wanted to see what excuse you'd come up with. I'm not surprised, you know? I went to see him myself, just this morning."

"You did? I thought..."

"I've known him for years, Ethan, what _did_ you think? I was worried sick for him just as much as I was for you, Isabel and Matt. But seriously, is this the best time?"

"Mom won't let me go anywhere during the day, and we both know she won't let you take me 'hiking' either. She will freak out again, and that's about the last thing anyone needs, now that she's getting better."

That seems to hit him hard, and he sighs.

"You're probably right..."

"I won't take long."

"I'll sit next to your room and stop her if necessary, but you better be back before..."

"Yes, yes..."

I tiptoe to the door, opening it as quietly as I possibly can, and letting my dad close it from the inside so it doesn't slam. Once outside, I run.

Arkarian takes only a few seconds to open the door to his chambers, but he looks sleepy and confused when he meets me in the octagonal room. I bite my lips, suddenly a little self-conscious. He tilts his head.

"Is everything okay?" he asks, and he sounds so genuinely concerned that, for a moment, I forget I came here to ask him just that. It's almost infuriating how easy he makes it sound. I clench my hands into fists, and I try to bite back tears.

"I dreamt you were dead again."

He doesn't answer, perhaps shocked. I start pacing, suddenly needing to let all my emotions out already. Keeping them to myself these past few days has been torture, especially considering Arkarian has been my confident for _years_. He follows me with his eyes, still apparently unsure of what to say, but I'm not finished.

"I keep seeing you dead on the floor, beaten up, I keep seeing Isabel cry over you, and I keep seeing dead lions, Matt unconscious to the side, and I keep seeing us surrounded, and I'm unable to help anymore. I keep seeing us escaping with your dead body, I keep seeing Isabel empty, and traumatized, and Matt accusing me of everything that happens, and I keep hearing everyone talk about it, and I'm just _there, watching you be dead!_"

"Ethan..." he walks closer, apparently stunned beyond words.

"I just..." I rub at my eyes, annoyed, but when he places a hand on my arm, I assume I won't be able to stop my tears any longer. I sniff, trying to speak properly. "My mom won't let me go out during the day, and I just wanted to make sure you were really alive. That's all. I'm sorry to have woken you up."

"No, no. That's fine. I'm here, anytime, you know that."

"I'm not four anymore..."

"Ethan, it's fine," he enthuses.

He pulls me into a hug, and it's a little awkward now that we're almost the same height, but I don't shy away from it. He's hugged me countless times, comforting me after nightmares of my sister. This time is almost the same, except Sera won't bother me any longer. This time, it really is _just _a nightmare, and relief starts to seep into my chest quicker than I'm used to.

He doesn't say anything, simply holds me. His hands trace lines and figures in my shoulders, soothing me until I can't find the strength to cry anymore. I sniff, trying to compose myself, but he never pushes me away. I stay close.

"I haven't had a chance to congratulate you yet," is what I settle for, eventually, when the knot in my throat goes down a little. He seems startled.

"On my not death?" he asks, somewhat ironically. I chuckle, messing with the tips of his hair that fall below his shoulder blades.

"Yes, that too, but I meant for figuring out a way to be with Isabel," I correct him. He chuckles as well.

"_That_ was a lucky plot twist, I'll give you that."

"You really asked the Immortal if he...? I mean, I can't blame you, you almost died, but seriously, that's some weird ass logic."

"Is it? I'm as mortal as you are, and that had been a closer call than I would have liked it to be. What do a few more centuries mean, if I won't be with the people I love?"

I don't have an answer to that, so I hum vaguely, and shrug. He goes back to patting my back, very reminiscent of what he used to do when I _was_ four and scared from very vivid nightmares.

We stay close for quite a while, I lose track of time, but he doesn't seem to mind. Arkarian is warm, smells faintly of sandalwood or something similar, and perhaps soap. He always does, so the scent is familiar enough to soothe me. I can't help but think it's a little ridiculous, but he doesn't let me think that for very long.

"Seriously, Ethan, I've known you for years. Surely you don't really think I'll find a hug weird, at this point?"

"I- well, it's..."

"Ethan, I've known you since you were _four_. I know it sounds like it would be a short time for me, but it isn't, believe me. I've missed you as well, you know? I was worried the moment Sera told me you three were coming."

It's alarming how emotional that makes me, so I don't answer. I simply hold him tighter, and he sighs, and pets my hair, still very reminiscent of when he used to do this more, when I was younger. I didn't think it would help, but it apparently does the trick, because I'm slowly starting to feel safer than I've felt in a few weeks, at least.

We let the hug go eventually, when we're both starting to fall asleep again. He yawns softly as I pull away and tucks his hair behind his ears.

"I'm sorry to hear your mom is still afraid," he says, reminding me of why I'm here in the middle of the night. "Your father did mention something this morning..."

"He's covering for me right now, so I probably shouldn't stay too much longer," I murmur. Arkarian nods.

"Well, considering I intend to keep being not dead for a while longer, feel free to visit whenever you want," he laughs. I snort.

"Yeah, you better. Isabel and Matt are _super _grounded from what they've said at school, but I wouldn't be surprised if they visited too. Isabel was really worried, too, you know?"

"She's mentioned," he admits, and I whistle. He punches my arm. "Don't be an ass. You were just as worried."

"Did you _just_ hug her, too?" I taunt, but he simply rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, I think you're ready to go back home and hopefully stop scaring your mom."

"You're no fun."

"Ah, the downside of being old..."

I hate it when he plays the old card. He, who knows this, simply smiles as he escorts me to the entrance again. I pretend to be annoyed.

"I'm glad you came," he says, patting my shoulder once more affectionately.

"I would have managed to sneak out eventually."

"Yes!" he laughs. "But I also meant to the Underworld. It... it wasn't nice there, that's for sure. You didn't have to, but I'm glad yo—"

"Of course I had to!" I grab his shoulders to shake him. "Arkarian, come on, how many times have you saved my life? Countless. I mean, sure, Isabel got the worst of it because she _was _very, very mad at the Immortal, but if she hadn't spoken out I would have instead. I did back her up, didn't I? There's no way we would have let you stay there on your own, and honestly, if you had seen yourself, you would know why we're all still having nightmares."

"I have," he muses, quietly, a little dark. "You were never good at hiding your thoughts from me, were you? Neither is Matt. Isabel, on the other hand, is extremely good. I've asked, but... I'm not entirely sure I _want_ to see what she's thinking."

He shudders lightly, and I consider it for a second. I shrug.

"Yeah, that's probably something you two need to talk about eventually. She'll get back to you when she's ready, though, I wouldn't push."

"I won't."

"She... she didn't take the whole thing very well, not at the beginning, and not throughout it. She would often have nightmares while we were searching for you, even more often than Matt or me. I wouldn't be surprised if it took her longer to... well, get back on her feet, I guess."

"I've only seen her once since we came back. She's said her mom's keeping a close eye on both of them, and Matt isn't helping," Arkarian shrugs, and I sigh. "I mean, it's to be expected."

"Of her mom, yes. From Matt, though? No. I'll talk to him tomorrow at school."

"What would that even help with? She probably shouldn't be sneaking out again anyway. Don't worry about it, Ethan."

"Well, I'm here thanks to my dad. If Matt was a little more cooperative..."

"That doesn't mean she wants to be here," he murmurs, and I can't help but snicker.

"Yeah, that's because you don't see her all day at school, moping. Trust me, she wants to be here. And I'm sure she'd love to talk with you, she probably just doesn't want to unload a shit ton of emotional distress on you just now. I wouldn't, if I were her..."

"I, for one, think that's bullshit, but okay," he pouts lightly, with a frown that tells me he doesn't quite understand. I can't help but laugh.

"Well, think about it from her perspective. You two just started dating, or whatever you're calling it. _And_ you just went through a rather traumatic experience. She probably doesn't want to bother you with even more bad experiences, just as much as I have been trying to put it off."

"I still think that's silly," he insists, but he's blushing a little, and that's really cute, so I don't correct him. I just shrug, feeling much better than I did when I walked into his chambers.

"Well, in any case, I'm glad to see you doing well. You'd let us know if you missed us terribly, wouldn't you? Because we do miss you, and our parents can chill, honestly, especially if you told them to."

"Oh, come on," he bursts out laughing. "You know I miss you all, but your parents are also a little traumatized, I think they deserve a couple of days before we ask them to 'chill', wouldn't you say?"

"Hmm, maybe. Well, I better get going."

"Sure. Oh, um..." I look back at him before crossing the entrance, and he seems conflicted. "Just... well, tell her I said hi," he settles for, and he looks almost sheepish. I laugh at him.

"Oh, man, you two are _so_ adorable. Sure, I'll let her know."

"Ethan!"

It's not quite a whine, but Arkarian barely ever as much as complains, so it still makes me laugh. He'll have to get used to it, and so will Isabel, because after the trip we've had, we all deserve to have something to laugh at. Them being over-the-top cute might be just the thing for me.

The entrance is sealed when I look back one last time, and I set out to run back home as quickly as I can. Dad smuggles me back into my room and assures me that mom is none the wiser. He ruffles my hair before leaving me alone, and I smile. I'm feeling much better.

#

Isabel is tired in the morning. I already can tell she's had another nightmare. I find her already walking off the bus, and I run to catch up to her. Matt sees me first, and when she does, she tries to force a smile. I pass an arm around her shoulder, ignoring her protests.

"I know that look. And I'm here to deliver good news!" I tell her, dramatically. She rolls her eyes.

"Do tell. Have you found a way to knock me out at night without dreams?"

"Well, no. But! If I had that, I wouldn't have had a nightmare last night, and then I wouldn't have snuck out to see Arkarian, would I now?"

"You went...?"

"My dad helped me."

"He did?" she finally turns around to look at me, and I grin.

"My dad was also worried about Arkarian. He told me he'd been to visit too and helped me avoid my mom for a while."

"How is he doing?" Matt asks, and I smile at him as well.

"He's doing alright. He seemed bored out of his mind, but there's not much we can help him with there..."

"Not for now, at least," Isabel sighs. "I'm glad to know he's doing well, though."

The bell rings then, and Matt sighs as he takes a turn toward his class, waving goodbye to us. Isabel tries to pull away, but I stop her, leaning in closer.

"Don't be so gloomy, Bells. He told me he missed you."

"H-he did?" she squeaks, and I laugh.

"Aw, you two _really _are adorable! Yes. He told me to say hi from him. He also said it's probably not a good idea to sneak out, but we all know you don't care what we say about it, so... I might ask Matt over for a sleepover this Friday? Our parents might have gotten over themselves a bit by then, what do you think?" I arch an eyebrow, and she pouts, blushing furiously.

"I hate that you're having so much fun with this," she points out, but she doesn't confirm nor deny anything. I laugh again.

"I'll have my fun where I can get it."

"Well, you're pretty much my only ally right now, so..."

"Exactly."

"Did he really say he missed me?" she asks, while the rest of the students rush to their classrooms. I grin.

"Yes. He misses all of us. He said he was worried about you, maybe you should talk to him when you get a chance," I advise, and he chews on herz lips nervously. "He can take it, you know? It would do him well to talk about his own experience, and he probably won't want to tell me of all people."

"I'm worried about him too," she confesses.

"Aren't we all? But my dad didn't mention anything, and he hasn't told _me_ anything either..."

"I'll see what I can do, but honestly Ethan, if he didn't tell you..."

"Roberts! Beckett!" a voice calls us, and we turn to see the History substitute teacher. "In class, come on!"

"Sorry!"

It's not much, but I'm glad to see Isabel doodle a few hearts on the margin of her notes during the class. Matt graciously accepts my invitation later that day, though his calculated look tells me he knows what I'm doing, and Isabel is positively _glowing_ by the time I next see her, on Monday. Maybe it won't be that long before we're all okay. Maybe we can help each other out of this. Maybe there's still hope.

During the first week or so, our parents still don't let us go anywhere. It takes a few more days for them to let us hang out together in the town, and almost another entire week before they let us go back into the forest. The first time we go meet him, Arkarian seems completely unprepared for the sudden attention, and while it's a little awkward, we all manage to hold a conversation, even Matt.

The next time, Isabel and I go without Matt, and this time there are a few more tears, and also a lot more laughter. After that, it becomes more natural to visit whenever we can, sometimes together, sometimes on our own. Matt grumbles about he and his sister all the time, at school, but I ignore him, too busy being happy about my two best friends finally being together. They're both really happy, and little by little, the shadow of that horrible place leaves our minds.

We've managed to come out alive of this battle.

Now there's a war to fight.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed my story :D

If you did, please consider leaving a comment, they're greatly appreciated! If you want to yell with me and share more headcanons for these dorks, you can find me at my tumblr, kyokotsukuyomi, the comments section down below, or via PM. Don't be shy!

Love,

~Lena


End file.
